beepos_shadowrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiushtha
'''Aiushtha '''is an ex-shadowrunner, nurse, and gamer. He is played by Ake. Character Information Aiushtha was a day job nurse who, in their past, avidly played Dota 4. She was on a professional team, but was banned from all professional leagues when their team was confirmed to have been cheating. The exact nature of their cheating was never confirmed, but it was apparently a fairly big deal as she had a criminal record as a result. He took a day job with a street doc, Dr. Meduzz, to get payment for a job where the employer didn't keep paperwork. Aiushtha has an androgynous appearance and identifies as bigender. He has been confirmed to be biologically male by her player, Ake, but no one in the game is aware of his biological sex. The GM refers to her with alternating pronouns, some male, some female. Aiushtha never actually became a shadowrunner, but was swept up in police heat after his bird, Dragonus, killed a police officer after the runners were framed for Simon Henderson's murder. Aiushtha stayed with the runners through most of Part 1, but the runners seemed to harbor very little trust in her. When Charmy's crew attempted to murder Aiushtha, he escaped to tell the runners about it, but she told the story in such an over-the-top way that nobody believed him. She moved to Detroit with the runners after Transys forced him to act as one of their runners. There has been some confusion about Aiushtha's ethnicity. Medjay, Charmy, and some others have all commented on her looking out of place in the mostly white anglo-saxon Scotland. Aiushtha denies that she was born anywhere else but Scotland, a statement that Ake confirms to be true. Despite this, he does not speak with either a Scottish or otherwise British accent. Part 1 Aiushtha was introduced as a nurse working for Dr. Meduzz. Aiushtha had no intention of joining up with the runners, but sometimes allowed her Merlin Hawk Dragonus to tail along with them. This led to Aiushtha being caught up in the runner's murder rap, and he was forced to cooperate with the runners for answers after Dr. Meduzz left Edinburgh. When the runners drove to the Isle of Skye, they were stopped by a police block, where Aiushtha recommended Lorenzo (who was driving), wear her clothes as a disguise. This was one of the main factors behind the "Tractor Incident" of Session 1-8. Aiushtha had been working for Dr. Meduzz for some time, but Meduzz had told her little about her own connections. This allowed Charmy to single Aiushtha out for the purposes of finding Draksyl. When the runners were turned into goo by Diablo and Cabalistica, Aiushtha's badger "Annalyn" seperated her from the runners, giving her to a Loch Ness Druid. The Loch Ness Druid left Aiushtha for dead with Medjay, and the two unconcious humans were found by Lancela, a toxic cultist. They were tied up and intended to be used as sacrifices to "make the bugs go away". Aiushtha and Medjay worked together to escape the cultists, but ran straight into a helicopter raid by Charmy's gang. Charmy tried to interrogate Aiushtha, but she would not budge. Medjay cut his own off so Aiushtha could release her bonds and run to live another day. When the runners hid out in Inverness, Aiushtha was recognized by Cookie, a young man who claimed to know that Aiushtha cheated in a Dota competition. Cookie money matched Aiushtha for 1000 nuyen, and won, as Aiushtha's team consisted of the completely noobish runners. Aiushtha and Bunny, the only ones who could afford to pay up, both refused to pay Cookie. Cookie left angrily and swore his revenge. Aiushtha spent most of the Castle Laidon raid playing dead by the dog kennels. She moved to Detroit with the runners after Transys forced the group to work as corporate stooges. Side Sessions Aiushtha got lucky when Lorenzo and Jerry were arrested, but this left him and Bunny without a team. They later found out that their cred licenses had become void, and in the process of figuring out why, were asked by an elf named Frankers to help him with a sim game called "The Ultra-Violet Crystal." In the game, the crystal was taken from a nearby town and sealed off with nasty insectoid monters. They fight off the insectoids and get the crystal, giving it to the Sage in town. When they beat the game, they woke up up in an overturned GM facility covered in blood and sewage. Cookie states that Frankers drugged them with personafix chips and had them retrieve some sort of disk for him. He knew that Bunny and Aiushtha would try to come after him in the Matrix, so he sets up his own ultraviolet host modeled after the interior of the Renraku Arcology in Seattle. Bunny defeated Cookie and got their cred accounts up and running. Aiushtha was on board for the run to protect Jack Pinkerton, but her player left after Side Session 3. The in-universe explanation for this was that she left the motel to get a better Matrix signal but never came back. Naming Aiushtha was named after the Dota character "Aiushtha the Enchantress".